I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercise devices, and more particularly the present invention relates to the field of exercise devices for developing the upper body parts and muscles. Even more particularly the present invention relates to the field of exercise devices for developing muscles of the shoulders, upper arms, forearms, wrists, and back.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the issued U.S. patents in the field of muscular exercising devices and apparatus reveals U.S. Patents related to the field of the present invention but which do not anticipate nor disclose the device of the present invention. The discovered U.S. Patents relating to the present invention are discussed hereinbelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,865 discloses an exercise device wherein the user pushes against an arcuately movable pedal which is connected through a mechanism to pivot a weighted beam about a fixed fulcrum. A seat is provided against which the user of the device rests while employing the device. This device employs cables and pulleys in its operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,873 discloses an apparatus for development of body parts. The apparatus includes a frame on which is mounted a force applying member against which the user exerts a force for developing body parts and muscles. The device employs a seat for supporting the user, and a system of cables and pulleys is employed to exert force against the force applying member. The force exerted is continuously varied over the full range of rotation of the force applying member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,070 discloses an exercise apparatus employing a hinged weighted arm affixed to one end of a table or support. Resistance against motion is provided by a clutch which is adjustable to vary the amount of resistance imposed.
None of the above listed U.S. Patents disclose nor anticipate an exercise device comprising a base with a seat supported above the base, a forearm pad disposed forward of the seat and supported above the base, a pivoted lever pivoted at a first end to a seat support and including a second end extending past the forearm pad a distance, a weight supporting pin extending vertically upward from the lever second end, an attachment post pivotally attached to the pivoted lever forward of the forearm rest, a lifting means selectively attached to the lifting post, and a plurality of weights selectively attached to the weight support pin to vary the amount of force required to raise the lifting means.